Sweet and Nasty
by Lightning-jeh
Summary: How V & B got together in those infamous 3 years. Yamcha is also included, but definitely not bashed. LEMONY!


This my first ever written fictional story, so I hope you'll enjoy. If you liked it or didnt, please review, even if its just a plus or a minus. It my first story ever and it felt great writing it! I already recommend writing yourself to all you peeps out there :D hopefully you enjoy it as much as I did

I guess I have to start with a small summary and a disclaimer, so here goes:

This is my idea of how Vegeta and Bulma got together in those infamous 3 years. Not lovey dovey, but well almost just business. Anyways, I must warn you it very lemony (3 scenes), so if you're not into that stuff please refrain, cuz its practically a lemon pie. So without further ado (ow and I dont know any of the characters of course :S):

Sweet and Nasty

It was one of those lazy afternoons and Bulma was bored out of her mind. Her father, the ever so kind man, had send their employees home for the day due to the heat wave forecast. Because of his decision Bulma too was forced to lay down her work and retreat home.

'What to do, what to do,' she thought to herself. Walking around the home, she decided to venture to the garden to check out this so-called heat front. Hmm, she didn't understand what people where complaining about. She liked to moist weather which caused little drops of sweat to trail down her spine ever so gently.

With a relaxing sigh she started walking around her expansive garden which contained all her favourite flowers. Most were kept artificially in bloom to keep the air pregnant with the dense smell of lush roses. While taking in other deep breath her attention was caught by the humongous apparatus lurking at the edge of her pristine garden. Grrr, Vegeta's gravity room. Her eyes contracted to form slits as she recalled visions of her poor garden after that monstrosity had exploded. Strangely enough that didn't concern her at the time. She had sped to check on the culprit of the explosion. Vegeta.

Slowly she started walking towards the GR to see what that butthead was up to now. He was so thick-headed, urghhh! Always training, training and then training some more. He never listened to her when she warned him to be careful. Even after the explosion he was back in his precious GR the moment he opened his eyes. She had planned to keep him bed bound after that event until he was completely healed. She even had stayed in the infirmary day after day to keep an eye on him in order to prevent him from escaping to his GR. Her human needs however had easily overtaken her motherly caring, causing her to fall asleep on her job.

Hmpff. She sighed as she remembered Vegeta's angry response when she had yelled at him to get back to the infirmary. Leave him alone? Puhh, fine she had thought, though some part of her felt hurt by his complete lack of recognizing that she was only trying to help him.

Meanwhile she had reached the GR and climbed on one of its stabilizers so she could peak through the window above it. '341…342…343…' Vegeta was doing push-ups – on one finger of course. 'Show off,' Bulma thought to herself without being aware that a devilish smirk was forming on her face. Up and down, up and down. With each push and drop, Bulma watched Vegeta's muscles achingly contract and relax to comply with their master's iron will to withstand 400 times normal gravity. A sigh heavy of admiration for the young prince's attempt to get stronger and stronger left Bulma's lips. Suddenly, Vegeta jumped up and slammed on the release button of the GR. Before this had been fully processed by Bulma's brain, the shock wave of Vegeta's slam caused her to tumble of the stabilizer and land flat on her butt.

Caressing her tingling butt, she felt two eyes staring fiercely at her. She looked up and saw Vegeta standing in the door opening of the GR. Low growls were finding their way out the back of his throat before he shouted 'What are you doing here?! Snooping around, are we? Unless you have a death wish you want me to fulfil, you'd better take a hike woman!' The fire in Bulma's eyes flared at hearing the rude comments and angrily she yelled back 'FYI! Im NOT snooping around! I came over to…to check on the damn GR!' Hmmpf, Vegeta mulled over the woman's reply questioning its truth and then said smugly 'Well then, what did your research conclude? Do we need stronger windows or did the old ones withstand your reflection?' Bulma's jaw dropped for a second before clenching tightly shut and exposing her pearly whites. Her balled fist shot up pointing towards the disrespectful male in front of her. 'How dare you question my looks, you monkey boy! Those windows are relieved to reflect my lovely site as they have to endure your ugly-ass face each and every day!' Vegeta felt his blood started to boil in his veins as that woman yet again dared to reprimand him like that. Who the hell did she think she was?! He opened his mouth to remind her who she was talking to, when a soft beeping sound behind him drew his attention. He turned back to the insolent female in front of him and bellowed: 'You and your puny words are not worth my time! I have training to do, so GET LOST!!' At that he turned on his heel back towards the GR consol, frustrated by the interruption.

As the door of the GR closed, Bulma got up with her face still flustered red and patted her jeans clean. Slowly she regained her senses and started walking towards the CC dome. The two always had fights like this. Neither willing to be the bigger person and shrug off any low comments. Why would she? She was a gorgeous, highly intelligent, independent woman and he was a mere guest in her home. He on the other hand never encountered a being that scolded at him as she did and that lived long enough to tell someone. The only reason she was still breathing was that Vegeta had other priorities at the moment. He needed to train and get stronger. He needed to reach his destiny and become a super Saiyan. And his tactical mind had concluded that the fastest way to do this was by training at the highest intensity possible. Luckily for the woman, she knew how to build and fix a GR which inevitably gave value to her life. In time though, she'll be put in her place. As would anyone who dared to tarnish him.

Meanwhile Bulma had reached her bedroom and let herself fall in the comforting embrace of her fluffy bed sheets. 'Ughh,' she thought, 'I don't get it. Why does Vegeta have to be such an ass all time? He really should learn how to relax. Hmm, such a waste of a hot body. If only he could shut up for…30…hmm no, an hour,' Bulma thought devilish, letting her mind wanders back to the moment she had watched Vegeta do push-ups. She had never been the prudent type and certainly could appreciate a hot male when she saw one. 'Ahh well,' she thought smugly, 'some fantasies are meant to stay fantasies.'

With another thought forming in her mind, she turned her head to her sidetable and grabbed the phone that lied there. Quickly she dialled an all-too-familiar number who she nonetheless hadn't spoken in a while. 'Yep, go a head,' said a rather busy sounding voice on the other side. 'Hey there Yamcha, whatcha doin?' Bulma said as seductively as she could. 'Aaah hey babe, not much,' Yamcha said with a big grin as he heard Bulma's tone of voice. BOOM. 'Arghh! Hold on, babe,' Yamcha covered his cell with his hand as he yelled at Krillin not to attack him when he was on the phone. Krillin sighed and crossed his arms. He knew where this was going too. With closed eyes he waited for Yamcha's lame excuse. 'Yeah, so..uhmm..what are you doing? Want me to come over?...Yeah? Okay, Im on my way.' Yamcha turned to his friend with a boyish grin and saw Krillin with a hand raised to him, mending him not to go into details. 'Go already,' he said and without a second wasted Yamcha took off.

Half an hour later he tapped down on the CC property. He walked up from the garden to the side door that lead into the kitchen. Before entering he ran his hand through his lush dark hair to fix it from his hasty flight. He entered the kitchen but found no sign of Bulma. He then turned into the corridor, which lead to Bulma's personal laboratory and other workrooms. He stopped at the stairs in the corridor and rested his hand on the banister. He closed his eyes and tried to sense where his temptress was waiting this time. He liked the thrill of looking for her, not knowing whether she would be on the other side of a door. This time however he just wanted to get to her. Despite the fact that they weren't dating officially anymore, they still fooled around from time to time. And this time had been a long while ago, which caused his arousal to get the better of him. ------PING----- there she was. In her bedroom? Yamcha smiled as he had expected a location more exotic since Bulma usually liked to spice up their sex life in all kind of ways. He jumped over the banister, almost flying his way up the stairs. When he got to her bedroom door, he waited a moment to regain some of his posture. With a deep breath he turned the doorknob and gently pushed the door open.

'Hey there sailor, what took you so long?' Bulma said with a wink. Yamcha swallowed as he saw her lying on her bed, wearing only a little black see-though slipdress. 'Hey there yourself' Yamcha said with a strained voice, trying desperately to sound in control of himself. He walked up to the bed and placed his hands beside Bulma's head. As he looked in her lustful eyes, he felt her delicate hands caress his strong forearms. He dipped his head down in response and lightly touched her lips with his. Bulma stretched out her right leg in between Yamcha's thighs and stroked her way up to his groin. As she reached her target, Yamcha let out a soft moan of delight. With a small smile on his face he returned to kissing Bulma, whilst moving his hands below her arms. With one gentle shove he pushed Bulma further back onto her bed, making room for his body next to hers.

Bulma revelled at the light caresses of her former boyfriend. What he lacked in emotional departments, he certainly made up for in sexual performance. Too bad relationships were more than a sum of parts. Her thoughts scattered as Yamcha's hand found his way to her inner thighs. With some long strokes up and down her left inner thigh, she gave Yamcha the access he wanted. Skilfully she moved her right leg out from between his thighs and wrapped it around his waist pulling him on top of her in the process.

As his hand fondled Bulma's curls and folds, Yamcha felt his groin painfully started to thump against his constricting pants as Bulma was rocking her hips. Bulma felt his head rest on her forehead and as she heard him pant heavily, she automatically started releasing him from his clothing. First his shirt, revealing a toned chest with a few battle scars. Next his belt and pants. Yamcha almost choked on his breath as Bulma touched his erection when she pulled down his pants. Bulma chuckled lightly as she knew it was time to get serious, before the man would get a heart attack from her teasing.

She swiftly pushed him over on his back. Then she took his underwear in both her hands while keeping her dreamy gaze fixated on Yamcha's eyes. With one fierce swoop she pulled his underwear from his body and straddled his groin. With a naughty look she took her own clothing in her hands and slowly revealed her naked form to the horny man between her legs. Yamcha's eyes grew larger and larger as he saw more and more of Bulma's creamy skin and clutched his hands at her thighs in order to keep some form of control. Oww, how she loved the feeling of power.

As the slipdress came undone, Bulma threw it to a side and bent over towards Yamcha. While their lips met in a hungry kiss, Bulma's right hand made her way down Yamcha hard torso to his even harder erection. She positioned herself in front of it and helped him slide inwards. As the two became one, loud moans escaped them both.

Vegeta's ears propped up. What was that sound coming from the other floor? He had come in looking to score some lunch, but that woman wasn't to be found in the kitchen or living room. As he planned to go her laboratory, he had heard noises coming from upstairs. Her bedroom? What the hell was she doing there in the middle of the day? Though he had an inkling since he sensed another Ki in her room with her, his curiosity convinced him to go check it out.

Quietly he made his way upwards with his own Ki suppressed. As he reached Bulma's bedroom, the noises had become distinct lustful moans as the door was still ajar. An evil thought crept into Vegeta's mind as he had found a way to punish the insolent woman for disturbing him this afternoon. Step by step he got closer to the door until he could peak inside. Yamcha had turned Bulma on her back in the mean time and was thrusting harder and harder, almost reaching his peak. Bulma yelped with each thrust a bit louder as her head hang over the side of her bed facing her bedroom door. Vegeta had to shallow as the sights and sounds dripped into his mind, fogging his initial plans. Suddenly Bulma shrieked and pulled herself up on Yamcha's neck. Vegeta stiffened as he thought she had seen him. Yamcha lost him control at the sudden clenching around his thrusting member and came. A long and deep sign escaped both lovers as they collapsed. Bulma let her head hang over the side of her bed again, enjoying the rush of blood. When she opened her eyes, she noticed a pair of gold-tipped boots in the crack of the door. She gently pushed Yamcha off of her, who was out cold by now, and looked for a robe to put on.

Vegeta, meanwhile, hurried back to the GR the moment he regained control of his body. Curses, had she seen him? Angrily he slammed the button that opened the door of the GR. Even harder he smacked the button to close the door behind him. Raving to himself, he leaned against the column at the centre of the GR. What the hell was the matter with him? Why hadn't he just yelled at the shrew when he got to her room? Arghh. Letting his mind silences, he became aware of the tightness in his pants. 'Aaargh, great! More frustrations!' Just what he needed. 'Hmmpf, when was the last time indeed?' Vegeta thought to himself, unconsciously letting his hand drifted towards the bulk in his shorts. As some memories of sexual escapades from his time in Frieza's army returned, Vegeta chuckled and let his hand enter his shorts.

Meanwhile, Bulma had reached the GR too and was astonish at what she saw there. She had positioned herself at the same spot as she had done this afternoon and instead of seeing Vegeta working out, she had a clear view of him jerking off. A gasp tried to wriggle its way out of her throat but she managed to suck it back in. She did not want to disturbed the prince this time and kept watching him in silence. Vegeta stroke his full length roughly as he felt blood rush to his core. When he started to feel too confined by the fabric of his pants, he pulled his erection out smirking at his own site. With this new found freedom he started to caress his head with his palm before circling down the rest of his hardened member. With his eyes closed, the vision of Bulma being pounded on suddenly returned to his minds eye. A brooding feeling in his abdomen accompanied this vision and Vegeta relaxed as he imagined himself on top the woman. His hips followed his imagined thrusts and he let out soft growls. Building up the pace, Vegeta tightened his grip on his erection causing him to reach his climax. And with a deep moan he came over his toned abs, ending his sigh with 'ahhh..Bulma..'.

Bulma sat in awe at the whole spectacle, but yelped when she heard him say her name. She regretted the sound even before it had completely left her mouth as she immediately saw what it caused. Vegeta rapidly opened his eyes from his high and pushed himself from the column. He jumped towards the GR door and pushed the button to open it in a split second. Looking to his right he found the owner of the yelp standing on a stabilizer. With the horror of being caught displaced as a crimson red flush on her face, Bulma looked at Vegeta who was white as a sheet which was probably not from being caught, seeing his blood was needed somewhere else only moments ago.

With his eyes compressed to razor sharp slits and focused on Bulma, he opened his mouth to say something. Almost to quick for Bulma to see, Vegeta clenched his jaws shut again and simultaneously grabbed one of her wrists. With a hard tug he pulled her into the GR, closing the door with his free hand. The tug sent Bulma flying towards the column in the centre of the GR but before she could slam into it Vegeta pulled her back towards him. For a moment they stood there, facing each other with Vegeta holding Bulma's right arm up between them. Then abruptly he grabbed her left arm with his free hand and pushed her against the column behind her, causing her crossed arms to be pinched between their chests.

Vegeta looked Bulma dead in the eye and raised one eyebrow ever so slowly licking the back of his teeth in contemplation. Bulma's heart meanwhile was thumping as a made man, almost ready to pop out of her throat. Then she noticed Vegeta's thumbs circling the skin of her wrists and a confused feeling crept up her spine. Vegeta detected the change in Bulma's eyes and rapidly pulled one of her crossed arm back around her causing her to turn and face the column. He pinned her arms above her head this time and positioned his mouth next to her ear. 'Well now, woman, two strikes in one day. Im beginning to think I have something you want. Or maybe need…' Vegeta said in a husky voice while he moved his scorching body closer to hers. Bulma's mind jammed as a waterfall of emotions flooded her system. His private act before had definitely aroused her highly but his rough handling now scared her too. What the hell was he planning on doing? Not that knowing would make a difference as Bulma didn't think she was going to be able to stop him. Vegeta broke her frantic thoughts as he noted her silence. 'I think Ive finally found a way to shut you up. Don't worry, Im gonna give you exactly what you long for. Im…gonna…fuck you…hard.'

As Vegeta whimpered his final words in her ear, Bulma swallowed hard to process the whole idea. As she began to break out in sweat and wriggle nervously, Vegeta swiftly added Bulma's right wrist to the grip of his left hand. With the touch of his freed hand he created a flaming path from Bulma's neck down her cleavage to her stomach, removing her robe in his trail. Hovering above her groin his fingers circled through her blue curls, winding them around them. As Vegeta's fingers were teasing her down below, his tongue lightly flicked across her ear which was now completely flustered. As Vegeta moved his head even closer, he took her redden earlobe in his mouth. While he sucked and nipped, Bulma felt the heat from her ear spread across her cheek and down her neck into her chest. Her eyelids had become heavy with desire and her mind drowsy. All the fear had left her body. She felt completely numb except for the places where Vegeta roamed her naked skin. Suddenly a sharp tingle shot through her as Vegeta had ventured lower into her wet entrance. His fingers pumped in and out, stretching her to prepare her for his now once again stiffened member. He grazed his erection impatiently against her inner thighs, wanting to ravish right there and now. Bulma bucked her hips in compliance with his thoughts as she wanted to feel him inside her.

With an almost inaudible chuckle, Vegeta released Bulma's wrists and pulled his fingers out of her. He placed his hands on her waist and stepped back a bit pulling her behind along with him, causing her to bent over. Bulma was caught be surprise by the sudden movement and again when she felt Vegeta enter with a direct thrust. She threw her head back as a loud moan escaped her. She had to steady herself against the cold column with her stretched arms as each thrust by Vegeta caused a ripple of tingling heat from her behind to her belly and down her legs. 'Ow kami, this feels so good,' she thought to herself before her mind went blank in order to concentrate on her orgasm. Vegeta panted in ecstasy too as he heard the woman wheeze in front of him. Determined to go even harder and deeper, his right hand travelled up Bulma's spine to find its grip on her shoulder. Pumping as hard as he could without actually tearing the human woman apart, Vegeta pressed his eyes tightly shut feeling the heat from his groin overtake his body. The fastened movements instantly pushed Bulma over the edge. Arching her back as felt her orgasm hit, her inner walls clenched around Vegeta. A few more thrusts later Vegeta came too, with the last push directed as deep as was physically possible. Holding this position as long as possible Vegeta tried to savour each tingle and twitch of his muscles, but eventually he collapsed forward.

Automatically he caught himself on the cold pillar in front of him, not directly realizing his hand had landed on Bulma's hand. Without thinking about it she slowly spread her fingers and wrapped them around his. Still panting heavily Vegeta looked up from his hunched posture to see his hand locked with Bulma's. Arching one eyebrow in his signature style, he slowly caressed her thumb with his for a moment before abruptly pulling away from her. Bulma too had stared at their locked hands, not sure what to make of it. Some part of her was glad the moment was over, though another part wanted to hold his hand again. As she turned, she faced Vegeta's back who was already putting his shorts back on. With her other hand she stroke her still burning hand that had hold his. 'Leave woman. I have training to do.' Vegeta growled as he felt her eyes pierce into his back. Bulma straightened her back and fix her robe and didn't say a word to the Saiyan prince as she exited the GR. From the corners of his eyes he watch her strut towards the house, back to her bedroom, back to that human weakling. Hmpff. Vegeta shook his head trying to dissipate his thoughts. His gaze dropped to his right hand which started to tingle again comfortably as when he had held Bulma's hand.


End file.
